


Twenty- third

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Rubbing, Dean Takes Care Of Sam, Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ate too much candy on Halloween and Dean makes it better.</p><p>This is a little treat for my lovely followers :3<br/>ILY all <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty- third

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty- third of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Dean comes home on this Halloween evening, it's really late. He just wants to see if Sammy is still awake, say good night and give him a kiss. He opens the bedroom door quietly, not expecting the view he's getting: There’s Sam, naked, splayed out on his bed. He is writhing and shifting restlessly.

Dean clears his throat. "You alright there, Sammy?"

Sam doesn't even look up, just mumbles something that goes under in his pillow. 

Dean takes a few more steps and sits on Sam’s bed. “What was that? You okay?”

Sam lifts his head just enough to speak. “Halloween party at school. Ate too much candy. Stomach ache.” He buries his head in the pillows, shifting on his belly again.  
Dean takes of his shoes and lays down on his side right next to his brother. Tapping Sam on the back, he says gently: “Turn over, Sammy.”

“Why?”

“I’m gonna rub your belly and make it better, that’s why. Now come on, turn over.”

Sam turns his head and frowns at Dean. “’M not a baby, Dean!”

Dean chuckles. “I know you’re not, Sammy, believe me, no one knows more than I do. But it’ll be better. So come on, turn over!”

Sam sighs, but complies. He settles on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes and lets his big brother take care of him. Dean could always take care of him like no one else. He rubs lazy circles over Sammy’s belly, whispering soothing words into his ear. And maybe he’ll find another way to relax Sammy later…


End file.
